Labor of Love
by GoofyGirl1984
Summary: Robin goes into Labor! R & R One shot


Ok in this one-shot Robin don't have HIV and she is married to Patrick

_Ok in this one-shot Robin don't have HIV and she is married to Patrick. _

_I need to give a shot out to my friend Tesha! She was my beta for this and my helper!_

Robin got up from Kelly's with her husband Patrick when she put her hand on her stomach and she said, "My water broke!" she grinded her teeth in pain.

"Let's go baby. "He said in a panic

He got her in the car and on the way to the hospital. "Damn this hurt." They arrive at the hospital in about 10 minutes.

"Hey, Epiphany Robin is in labor please get her a wheelchair." He said in a calm voice. Epiphany nodded her head, ran to get a wheel chair, and brought it back and Robin sat in it. "Oh, man this hurts."

They make it to Labor & Delivery and the doctor came in and gave her the hospital nightgown. With help with Patrick, she got it on. The doctor told her to put her feet in the stirrups and she checked her cervix.

"Ok Robin you are 5 centimeters" said Dr. Lee.

"Ok but her water just broke." He said

"She may have been in labor and not really known it."

"Ok". Dr. Lee left the room.

Robin griped Patrick hand as a contraction ripped through her. She is trying not to scream even thought she wanted to. "Oh, my god it hurts."

After the contraction, he kissed her forehead.

"Do you want drugs or drug free?" asked Patrick

"Im going for drug free."

"Oh, ok."

"I love you. "

"I love you too. "

Patrick was timing the contractions and seeing they where five minutes apart. "Baby being we are doctors I do not see it being too much longer."

"I know babyyyyy" as a contraction hit.

A little while later Dr. Lee came in, looked at her cervix, and says, "You are at 6 centimeters."

"Thank you Dr. Lee."

"You are welcome. I will be back to check on you soon."

"Ok."

"I cannot believe its real baby Drake on the way."

"I know I am so happy im going to be a daddy."

"And me a mommy!"

"Baby let me go get you some ice chips"

"Ok." He left and she was off in space and he came back and he said "Robin." She got out of dreamland, looked, and smiled "sorry picturing me holding our baby." He fed her an ice chip.

A little while longer and many contractions later. Dr. Lee came back in. She looked at her cervix "Robin you are 8 centimeters. You are moving fast."

"Im not minding at all"

"You must have been in labor since yesterday."

"Ok oh god" another contraction rip threw her body. "Oh god. Oh, shit this fucking hurts. "

"I've never heard you talk like that Robin." He said shocked

"You are not the one in fucking pain."

"Ok". Dr. Lee laughs, "do not worry Patrick she will forgive you later."

"Its ok im no girl so I get the easy part of waiting for baby Drake to make its grand entrance."

"Well next time I see you we hopefully are going to deliver baby Drake to this world."

It has been a little while and many painfully contractions every minute. Dr. Lee came in, checked her cervix, and said you are "10 centimeters and in a few minutes will be able to push. Patrick gets your scrubs on and meet us in the delivery room."

"OK" he got scrubs, quickly changed to scrubs, and went to the delivery room and Robin was all ready to push.

Patrick went by her. "Ok when the next contraction push ok". She shook her head yes and grunt down on Patrick's hands and she pushed "1, 2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 and I see the head crowning. Rest on the next contraction push."

She barred down and pushed "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 ok the head is out. Give me the nasal aspirator."

She cleaned out the baby's nose and mouth, you can hear the baby crying, and she moved the shoulders "ok next contraction push." She barred down and pushed and the baby is out.

"It's a girl! Daddy do you want to do the honor and cut the cord?" Patrick is memorized and cuts the cord.

"She is absolutely beautiful. She is amazing."

"I need to take her and get her measure and stuff."

30 minutes later, they bring the baby back. Patrick holds her "well you are hear little one and beautiful like your mommy."

"Therefore,"….here comes Anna. "Mom she is here please welcome"….Here comes Noah.

"Hey, please welcome your granddaughter Madelyn Anna Drake 7lbs 14oz 22 inches long."

"She is the most beautiful baby next to you Robin," said Anna.

"My grandbaby" said Noah.

"Yeah. Can I hold her?" asked Anna.

"Sure," they said Patrick handed her over to her.

"My baby had her baby."

The baby begins to cry. The nurse came back in.

"Its time for feeding". Hand her over.

"We are going to go". They left and the nurse told her how to breast-feed. She is doing it. "Yep. Im a daddy!" They laugh.

The end.


End file.
